


Zombies

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Downton Abbey, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Cats, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Gore I guess, Zombies, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies.</p><p>And a question about Neko Atsume I didn't edit out of this, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daisy kills everyone on Downton Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196093) by [mrs_mozzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie). 



They all came back from the dead after Daisy killed them all. 

They were zombies. So Daisy killed them all Again.

Daisy killed every person listed in this Wikipedia article: [List of Downtown Abbey Characters](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Downton_Abbey_characters)

Then she killed the Twelfth Doctor, because why not. He'll regenerate into Steven Moffatt anyway. 

What am I doing wrong in Neko Atsume? I have the Tower of Treats. I have laid out sashimi. The Neko Atsume wiki has that Jeeves and Sapphire come when there is a Tower of Treats and sashimi. I haven't seen Jeeves or Sapphire yet. What am I doing wrong. Do I need to move the Tower of Treats to the yard? Do I need to buy that really expensive tuna cat food stuff? [take this out, post to Neko Atsume Reddit]

**Author's Note:**

> WTF, how do you translate "Sebastian" into Jeeves?


End file.
